Dave 'Britney' Low
Dave 'Britney' Low, a human man aged 35, is a Space Marshal of the UPT Space Force, currently in command of the Battle Super Group "Oops!...I Did It Again." Born on Earth but outside the United Pokemon Types, throughout his childhood and teenage years Dave was like pretty much any other child from a middle-class background. After leaving school, he took a job in retail, in which he progressed quickly, making Area Manager by 23, however he became increasingly disinterested in his career. It was about this time that he began performing as a drag queen; going by the monikor 'Britney', his act was primarily musical, covering songs of female artists including Britney Spears, something Dave had a surprising talent for doing. Dave endured a great deal of homophobia - misplaced homophobia, for his sexual attractions were to women. He had a string of relationships, none of which lasted very long. At 25, he appeared on a National televised talent show, but did not progress very far. When he was 26, Dave was charged with indecent assault of a minor. Though he was acquitted of all charges, he had already spent six months in custody, lost his job, and many of his former friends refused to accept his innocence, in the climate of near-hysteria surrounding paedophilia in his Nation at the time. His life shattered, Dave abandoned his performing. He adopted false names, and took menial and casual work, moving around the country several times, usually after his identity had been exposed. At 27, Dave was violently assaulted by a group accusing him of child molestation. His assailants were never pursued by the police. Upon being discharged from hospital, Dave went to the airport and purchased a one-way ticket for the soonest departure. So he arrived in the United Pokemon Types, where his history was paid little heed to, and where even if it was known, he likely would have faced far less discrimination. Nonetheless, Dave continued to take assumed names. Listing himself as having no employment history, he found finding work difficult, and eventually - against the advice of his new friends in the UPT - he joined the UPT Space Force at 29, being granted rapid naturalisation as a citizen of the Trainer Type for doing so. While not especially skilled as a pilot, indeed being put on remedial training and narrowly avoiding ejection from the force, Dave showed some skill in grasping the nature of space combat, keeping a handle on multiple spacecraft. He also met his partner, Rose. In time he earnt promotion to Wing Commander, and it was then that more detailed background checks uncovered his true identity. In most circumstances, joining the Space Force under a false name would earn one a dishonourable discharge. However, the Court Martial granted Dave a reprieve given his circumstances. From then on, his rise through the ranks was rapid. The rate of his promotions earnt accusations that Dave was being favoured on the grounds of "diversity"; by this point, he had returned to his old 'Britney' act, performing on the rare occassions he had free time or leave. The reception from his comrades in the Space Force was generally of amusment, the outright hostility he'd experience in his former Nation conspicuous by its absence. Dave told no-one what he had begun to realise himself: that it was not merely an act, a piece of entertainment, but that he had in truth never been fully happy with being a man. He kept these feelings to himself, even as he married Rose. Now aged 35, Dave has spoken in confidence to medical professionals about obtaining a sex change. He still identifies as male, outside of his performing wortk, however it is only fear of losing his wife that prevents him from coming out as transsexual. Category:UPT